Mommy Im a big girl now!
by waterdancer13
Summary: Hotaru has a boyfriend, but she has to Tell Haruka and Michiru about him! Haruka is very possessive of her little daughter, will their dinner go soothingly? Or Will it flop? Read to find out!
1. Fourteen

**Hey fellas! This will be just a 3 chapter short little comedy about Hotaru's new 'Boyfriend' and Haruka and Michiru's reactions. Have fun, enjoy, and review!**

"Come on darling its time to get up." Michiru said in a soft voice. Yet her sleeping baby wouldn't budge.

"Who would've thought it'd be so hard to wake her up." She once again lightly shook the sleeping girl. She wondered if parenting could get any harder.

"Haruka! If you dont get up then Hotaru will be late for school! Shes already downstairs eating! **_UP_**!" Michiru finally screamed, exasperated with her wife.

Haruka mumbled something and slowly sat up. "Whadda- Oh Morning babyy" Haruka babbled.

Michiru shook her head and helped Haruka onto her feet.

"I wonder who's the child in this house sometimes Haruka." She scolded. Haruka simply took Michiru into her arms and kissed her sloppily.

"Mmm. I love you." She said in a raspy morning voice. Michiru couldn't help but smile.

"And I love you. Now go get showered and ready!" She pushed Haruka into the bathroom.

"By myself?" She whined. Michiru gave her a stern look and nodded.

"By yourself." The fragile woman turned to walk away when Haruka caught her wrist.

"If you dont join me then I won't." She stated rebelliously. Michiru turned around then and slowly unbuttoned Harukas nightshirt.

"If I get in there with you then Hotaru will _most definitely_ be late for school." Once she finished stripping Haruka she closed the door.

"And make it quick! You have about 30 minutes before its time to go!" She called out before walking back downstairs.

Hotaru sat and drank her milk quietly. Michiru surprised her from behind with a kiss on the head.

"Hi mommy." She said with a smile. She was unusually calm today.

"Something on your mind princess?" She asked as she brought her daughter some eggs. The young teen only nodded.

"You can talk to me about anything, Trust me." Michiru sat across the table from her.

Hotaru blushed slightly.

She debated whether she should ask or not and finally decided she would.

"Okay… Mommy? You never gave me **_the talk"_** Michiru sweat dropped and stuck her face in her hands.

 _I knew this was coming at some point._

The violinist cleared her throat and ran her hands through her hair.

"Well…. I suppose you're right. Um, So when two people really love each other-"

" **No. Mommy not that talk! Chibiusa already told me!"** Hotaru yelled, quickly cutting her off.

"I mean. Im dating someone…." Hotaru said as she stared at her feet. Michiru sat up straight.

" Dating _who?_ " Michiru smiled enthusiastically .

"Mommy.. Im dating a boy named Ichiro." She blushed as she remembered their first encounter.

"Thats wonderful Hotaru! Its not something to be embarrassed about! "

Hotaru exhaled, relieved that her Mom was so easy to talk to.

"I want to look pretty today. Could you um, help me?"

"Of course! Come on." The two girls headed upstairs where Haruka was spraying on her cologne.

"Haruka we need to use the bathroom." Michiru said as she opened the cabinets.

"Why?" The blonde asked looking at Hotaru.

"Hotaru tell Haruka your news dear." Hotaru fell into a deep blush.

"T-tell daddy? About….." Michiru turned around and cheerfully nodded.

"No way! " She said as she covered her face.

Haruka tilted her head in confusion. Michiru took her by the shoulders and brought her soft lips to harukas ear.

"Hotaru got herself a boyfriend Ruka. Be supportive." She whispered. Haruka could feel her features boiling.

"Im gonna have to meet this son of a bitch" She said under her breath.

"He's keeping his grubby hands to himself right?" She said causing Hotaru to sweat drop.

"No daddy, because Im married with kids" She said sarcastically. Michiru (being totally dense of this whole situation.) simply pushed Haruka out of the bathroom.

"We have girl things to do!" She said excitedly. Hotaru debated whether she should have told them or not, because the look in Michiru's eyes was a bit scary.

The racer walked across the room, trying to process what just happened.

In the car, Hotaru was pretty silent. Haruka coughed awkwardly.

"Its strange. I feel like yesterday you were just a baby." The racer finally said. Hotaru looked at her for a long while before nodding.

"Yeah well Im not anymore. Im some sucky teenager" She said as she crossed her arms. Haruka chuckled. "You are not just some sucky teenager."

"You're _my_ sucky teenager." Hotaru rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat.

Once they pulled up, Haruka locked the car. Hotaru turned around. "What are you doing?" She asked exasperated. Haruka took a deep breath.

"Im landing you a date kid. Bring your little boyfriend home with you today. I think its time to meet the 'rents" She said evily. Hotaru sweat dropped and unlocked the door herself. She left Haruka to her scheming and went inside.

Haruka smiled and zoomed back home to tell Michiru her plans for the little boy.

 **I cannot stress this enough, please review. Please**


	2. Dinnertime

"Hi Ichiro!" Hotaru felt confident as ever after Michiru dolled her up this morning. The boy turned from his friends and smiled at her.

"You look…. so pretty" He said breathlessly. Hotaru blushed deeply and tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. Ichiro looked at the beautiful pearl earrings she wore.

"Hey, cool pearls." He lightly touched one. Hotaru smiled softly.

"They're my mom's. She let me wear them today." Ichiro knew of both Hotaru's famous parents. He liked her for who she was though, not her famous family.

The pair walked down the hall hand in hand. Chibiusa followed closely behind them. "Im not a fan of being the third wheel you know!" She stated angrily.

Hotaru extended a hand. "You can be on this side Chibi." The pink haired girl smiled at this and gladly took it.

"Ive been third wheeling Usagi and Mamo-chan for who knows how long! And Usagi always manages to break something, or mess up! That girl is hopeless and Mamo-chan doesn't do anything about it!" Ichiro and Hotaru pretended to listen to Chibiusa's rambling.

"Hey. How about you come to dinner tonight." Hotaru suggested as they arrived tom their biology class. Ichiro thought for a second.

"Sure. What time should I come though?"

"5:00. Ill see you tonight!" Hotaru giggled and pulled Chibiusa into the classroom with her. The rest of the day was a blur for the 14 year old.

Once she arrived home she ran upstairs to her closet. She chose a dark purple dress and red headband. She brushed out her short hair and smiled at her reflection.

Her parents sat in the living room. Haruka was dressed in her racing suit while Michiru wore a light blue dress. "Im gonna go to the tracks. Ill be back by 5 to see the little squirt." She said.

Hotaru appeared from behind the door. "How do I look?" She twirled around. Michiru clapped and stood up. Haruka only raised an eyebrow.

"Straight out of Kiki's Delivery Service." She commented and earned a scowl from Michiru.

"So? I like it." She shot back. Haruka ruffled her hair. "You women…. Its a joke."

She kissed both of their cheeks before exiting the room. Michiru fixed the bow like headband so it looked perfect. "Its only 3:00." She said as she smoothed Hotarus dress.

"Actually it is _3:30._ And he comes over in an hour and a half! I want to look my very best." Michiru smiled and led her to the couch.

"Well I cleaned the house today so its sparkling. Ill light the candles and get that cinnamon scent we like." Hotaru hugged Michiru tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Michiru could feel her heart melting. "You're welcome little star sweeper."

—

Haruka was home at 4:50 sharp. She smelled all the delicious food cooking and snuck into the kitchen. She didn't see Michiru or Hotaru so she opened the pot and found a chicken.

She slowly tried to steal a piece when she heard it. "Tenoh Haruka!" Michiru stomped over to her in her 'kiss the cook' apron and pushed her away from the chicken.

"You wait until that chicken is ready! Now shoo! Out of my kitchen!" She lightly swatted her on the rear before shoving her into the living room.

"Damnit." She mumbled. Hotaru was looking out the window and tapping her foot nervously. Haruka never had much experience with boys at all so she didnt get what the big fuss was about.

"Hey kid." She put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder, causing her to turn around. "Oh hi daddy. When did you get home?" Haruka scratched the back of her head.

"Few minutes ago." Hotaru nodded and jumped as she saw a figure walk down the street. "Its him!" She barreled into the living room to check her reflection. Haruka stood back, less she be trampled by the crazy 14 year old.

There was a soft knock at the door and Hotaru ran towards it. She opened it and a good looking boy with brown hair and light blue eyes stood.

He pulled Hotaru in for a warm hug and Haruka clutched onto her slacks for dear life. Michiru walked in the room looking like a dream. She didnt even bother with handshakes, she wrapped her loving arms around the boy and hugged him.

His cheeks turned a bright red and he smiled. Haruka extended her hand and he gulped. He gave her a firm handshake. "Is that the real Haruka Tenoh?" He whispered to Hotaru. She walked over to Haruka and poked a finger into her side.

"Ow! What was that for?" She said glaring at her daughter. "Yep. Shes real." His eyes widened.

"C-can I have an autograph?" He asked nervously. Haruka was caught completely off guard.

"Mine?" He nodded furiously. Hotaru giggled into her sleeve as Haruka nodded slowly and Michiru went for a pen and paper.

After signing the autograph, Haruka's expression lightened. They all took a seat at the table.

"So….. What is it that you find attractive in my daughter?" Haruka asked as she took a bite of her chicken. The boy stiffened a bit before coming up with a quick reply.

"Well Hotaru has a really good personality. She quiet, funny, compassionate." He seemed to get lost in his own little world as he continued. "She always smells like lavender. The thing I love most is that she's genuine. She doesn't care what anyone thinks. Shes her own person."

Hotaru was blushing furiously. She felt so warm inside. Haruka dropped her chicken leg and Michiru took Ichiro's hand.

"Welcome to the family." She said happily.

"Well my self esteem level just went from 0 to 100." Hotaru said jokingly. Ichiro laughed and smiled at her.

"So how are your grades?" Haruka asked with an eyebrow raised.

"All A's and 1 B" Ichiro replied confidently.

"What class is the B?"

"English."

"English is a very important subject."

"You're right."

"Then why dont you have an A?"

"Haruka!" Michiru interrupted. The blonde threw her hands up in defense. "What? Im just asking!"

Ichiro looked at Hotaru who just rubbed her temples. "Ichiro. Wanna see my room?" She asked. Haruka nearly fell out of her seat.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. Michiru pinched Haruka's leg and shot her a death look. "Dont you dare." She mouthed.

The two teenagers excused themselves and ran up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, Michiru took her hand off of Haruka.

"Just let them. Hotaru is a smart girl. She wont do anything." Michiru said sternly. Haruka slumped in her seat. "But when _we_ were kids-"

Michiru positioned herself on Haruka's lap, cutting her off. "We did this." She connected her lips with the. Blonde's and wrapped her arms around her neck.

The two were so wrapped up in each other, they didnt hear the loud racket coming from upstairs.

 **Uh oh.. What could be going on up there? Review to find out!**


	3. Kisses

**Hope you loved the story. This was my first comedy.. Leave a review to tell me what you think! I love seeing them!**

"So this is my room!" Ichiro walked around the very purple bedroom and observed her little trinkets.

"Do you play?" He asked pointing to a violin. Hotaru sighed and nodded. "Mom makes me. Its not _that_ bad though."

The two sat down on her bed and blushed. "I really like you Hotaru." She smiled sweetly. "I like you too."

Very slowly, the boy leaned in, as did Hotaru. Their lips met in a soft innocent kiss. After parting, Hotaru touched her lips. It was all silent until Ichiro scooted over, causing a box of art supplies to crash onto the floor.

"Shoot!" Hotaru jumped off of the bed with him and they tried to pick up the rolling pencils. This was obviously not the right day to be wearing socks, because before she knew it they had slipped on the pencils and fallen.

The little dark haired girl now laid onto of him. "Owwwwwww" She groaned. He winced too. "Youre heavy Taru." He finally said.

This caused them both to burst into laughter. They rolled over on the floor in a tight hug. "We must've looked so stupid!" She said in between giggles.

"Ruka-mmmm" Michiru heard a crash and was trying to speak when Haruka captured her lips again. "I heard something!" She finally managed to say. The blonde's eyebrows immediately furrowed.

"I knew It! I told you I was right! I told you! I told you!" She exclaimed pointing her finger up like a 5 year old. Michiru gave her a good what on the back of that blonde head of hers.

"Would you snap out of it? Come on!"

The couple quickly ran upstairs and kicked the door open. What they saw was completely different from what they expected.

"Get your paws off my daugh-" The two teens looked confused and sat up. Ichiro observed his hands. The two kids were sitting side by side, art supplies was sprawled all over the floor. "Oh…"

"We fell because _you_ set my art box on the foot of my bed daddy! We coulda gotten hurt ya know!" Hotaru yelled angrily. Michiru gasped and looked at Haruka.

"Tenoh Haruka! What did I tell you about the art supplies? It goes in the closet not on the bed! What if she hit her head?!" The blonde giggled nervously and stepped away from the steaming Michiru.

"Sorry…. Im just gonna…" Before Michiru could step any closer Haruka made a break for it. The aquanette narrowed her eyes before running after her.

"Get back here this instant!" They heard Michiru's screams echoing throughout the large house.

Hotaru sweat dropped and leaned into her boy friend. "I will never understand those two." He laughed at this and swung an arm around her.

"Your house is much livelier then mine will ever be!" He said honestly. Hotaru giggled and agreed.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime? We can do homework up here tomorrow if you are up to dealing with my crazy family…" Hotaru said nervously. The boy's grin widened.

"Yeah! Lets do it!" He said happily. Hotaru stood up and the pair walked downstairs, where they found Michiru lecturing a very guilty looking Haruka.

"In my house we have responsibilities. When you married me you married into doing them. Now, if Setsuna were here what would she say? She'd be appalled! In fact I might just call her up!" Haruka sent Hotaru a pleading look.

"Momma!" She interrupted. The aqua haired woman stopped her rambling and turned to the teens. "Yes darling?" She replied in a completely different tone. This one was sweet and cheerful. Ichiro blinked up at her.

"Would it be okay for me to come do homework tomorrow? I'd hate to intrude on you." He said awkwardly. Michiru couldnt help but swoon over his cuteness.

"Awww! Yes of course! It would be great!" She said ruffling his chestnut brown hair. Haruka stood up then and stomped over.

"Tomorrow is _movie night_! I have to insist we dont break tradition!" She stated opposingly. Michiru rolled her eyes and turned to face her wife.

"You are _this close_ to sleeping on the couch." She warned. Haruka made an offended face and stuck out her tongue. "Fine! You don't have to be so mean about it!" She said in an almost pouting tone.

Michiru sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You and I can still have movie night tomorrow. _Alone_." She added with a wink. Haruka perked up at that.

"You're welcome to come over then. But don't you get any perverted ideas about my daughter." She added with a death glare. He laughed nervously.

"I would never." He assured. Michiru and Hotaru walked Ichiro to the door and bid him goodnight. Hotaru was still blushed as she remembered their kiss.

"Mama. Can I tell you a secret?" She asked shyly. Michiru immediately bent down to her height. "Yes!" She said excitedly.

"We kissed…." She said in a whisper. Michiru gasped and began to giggle wildly. "Really?! What kind of kiss? How long? Was he a good kisser?" She began to bombard the teenager with questions.

Now Hotaru couldnt help but join in on the girlish giggling."It was really short… But it felt so long. It was so soft and felt absolutely amazing… My heart just lit up!" She exclaimed.

"I felt the same way when I had my first kiss!" She replied.

"With daddy?"

"Yep." Michiru chirped, closing her eyes happily.

The clearing of someones throat was heard and Haruka stood in the doorway, a smirk decorating her face. "Whats all this about kissing?" She asked, slowly making her way behind the violinist.

"Someone had their first kiss tonight dear." Michiru said, pointing to Hotaru.

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT?!"_**

 _Fin._

 **Annnnnnd we're done, *bows gracefully* Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
